The Love Switch
by WritersBlock2700
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by the not in love Sessomaru. But will his feelings change for Kagome? Kinda confusing! Sorry! COMPLETE! Finally! Hope you all enjoy it!
1. The Capture

**AW:** This is my First ever story! YAY! Please send all of your reviews! I edited it a wittle bit. I'm thinking of redoing the whole end. What does my little bit of fans think? Should I?

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Capture_**

He had to go back for her again. This was the fourth time that **human** girl collapsed in the snow and each time it took him close to 5 minutes to revive the weak mortal.

"Come on wench. GET UP!" He gritted his teeth then sank down into the cold snow, blocking his face from the frosty wind to pick her up. At first it had been easier to awaken her, but with each time she collapsed it had become harder.

"If you don't wake up, I **swear** I'll leave you to DIE!" His threat had barely left his mouth before the fierce blizzard whistled it away. He doubted she would have heard him anyways.

Wary of the predicament he suddenly found himself in, and of the problem he would have were she to die, he realized that they needed shelter. The snow, had started innocently enough as light flakes, was now a raging blizzard with sizable snow-flakes, and to top it off with hurricane-like winds. In all his years, he had never seen such a storm, though he had to admit he rarely paid attention to the weather. But far milder storms had wiped out entire villages, let alone single human travelers.

He looked more closely at the girl. It was obvious to his superior senses that she was not dead, but he wondered how closely darkness lurked. It occurred to him that were she to die he might use the Tenseiga to bring her back but, for the first time in awhile, he was uncertain it would work if she froze to death.

The wind at his back began to blow the snow up to his shoulders, if they didn't get moving soon the storm would burry them alive. Removing the demon armor, he loosened his kimono robe and drew the girl close to his body, so she could feel the warmth. Even through his shirt he could how incredible cold her body was. He wrapped her in his kimono cloth, then, slinging the armor over his shoulder began to trudge through the snow. His caves were close but if something else comes up that would do, too. All he required was that it kept the snow out.

She snuggled closer to his warmth with a sigh. He was not sure what the sigh meant because being a demon; he had never been to the point almost freezing to death. He imagined she was in pain, which pleased him greatly. His usually motionless face blessed the moment with the rare half smile and hugged her tighter, giving her more of his body heat.

She struggled, then calmed again.

When her breathing became even he let his mind wander to other places. He was sitting in the most pathetic excuse of a cottage he had ever known, the thin walls barely kept out the force of nature. He suspected that the snow had buried the wind side walls a number of hours ago and that was why they no longer squeaked. A small paned window showed a dull white light, telling him only that the evening hours were not yet spent. The living area was almost a square, but the roof was **way** to low for his taste. In truth he felt almost claustrophobic in the miniature place but it had met his limited requirement, so will suffice for the time being. The only added perk to the damn place was a sizeable wool blanket that had been left. Probable a traveler who had forgotten it in haste to leave this room. He cared little as he flung it over himself and wrapped himself up tight.

The first order of business had been a fire, but, without a vent in the roof the small room would fill up with smoke. The smoke would make him smell woodsy for months, and plus it would kill the girl. He needed her for bait.

The lure in question moaned and tried to pull her arms around herself again. He let her do as she pleased. She was still wrapped in his kimono so he doubted she would get very far. The girls raven black hair was the complete opposite of his glowing white tail. He gathered some of her hair and weighed it in his hands. The texture was different to him. Interested, he compared it, side by side, to an equal amount of his own hair. Black and white, night and day, human and demon. The difference was amazing.

Suddenly content to explore a little more about this species he had found so weak to consider, he drew her closer. Her skin was a pale color like his own, but not as much covered in fur. In fact there were tiny hairs in the otherwise naked skin. He pushed back the sleeve on her arm, watching in wonder as her tiny hair stood on end when exposed to the chilly air. He knew his own fur stood on end when he was enraged or in battle, but she was different, she was merely cold.

The skin near her eye's twitched slightly, and nuzzled her face into his tail. Her hands maneuvered so that she was holding him as a pillow. He watched her unconsciously make a face that seemed to signify...happiness? She shifted in a manner that contained her fully on his lap and, he was surprised to realize, was rather comfortable. Her body was no longer cold and the violent shivering had stopped.

The evening light, which had never really reached them through the storm, faded to night. He was aware that the storm had stopped but did not move to leave. There was little chance that his brother would be able to find them, because of their scent was buried in the snow. More than likely the Halfling was miles away, not even aware of that his precious priestess was his hostage. A note a few drops of her blood would awaken him, but that fun was to be had later.

------

Something was tickling Kagomes' nose. She swatted at it but the tickling continued. Again she swatted it away. What could be causing this..? She opened her eyes to find herself looking at someone's chest. She couldn't tell whose white shirt it was.

"Inu-Yasha?" She whispered.

She turned her head to look at the hooded face. The little light that shone in the room was not enough to see 'its' face.

"No." He said simple.

He saw fear and horror creep into her eyes blue/gray eyes. Every muscle in her body went tense. Sessho-Maru wanted to **smile** so badly at the expression, but held it back. What will you do now? He wondered. Will you scream, faint, or even try to escape? He liked the last thought most since it would be fun to rough her up a bit. Her fear was very fun; he knew this was going to be entertaining. **Or so he thought. Quote me on that.** But she didn't move. She lay in his arms, stiff as a broomstick.

They stared into each others eyes. Outside the wind had begun again, blowing the snow about the landscape. Soon they would be able to reach his cave and Sessho-Maru can start to use her. He would trade her for the great Tetsusaiga. He would mate and she'll give birth to strong pups, **full** demons to carry on the line. There would be no more Halflings in his family.

As he watched her eyes turn to a misty gray. His brows drew together in concern, was she casting a spell in her head... He grasped her throat, his claws slightly cutting into her skin.

"You best not be thinking up a spell!"

The colors of her eyes were now a strange gray. Flecks of silver seemed to catch what little light they had. Suddenly a single drop of liquid gathered then slid down the side of her cheek. He watched it carefully until it disappeared into her hair. To his enjoyment, another one repeated the process.

He squeezed her throat harder and was rewarded with more drops. Kagome closed her eyes and gulped.

"Open your eyes," he commanded. He enjoyed seeing this 'crying' process. Her heart was beating a million beats a second, her every muscle, tendon, and vein throbbing in his arms as she faced him, and he loved it. This was true power.

Was this what attracted his brother to her? Could the Halfling scare her so blindly that she cried for him? If so there might be hope for the brat yet...

His curiosity again aroused, he released her throat. He ran his claw down the wet trail left by the tears and tasted it. The salty liquid was not what he expected. He could remember his father saying that his mortal wife tasting sweet, **human** was nothing he would call 'sweet'. Perhaps she was too young, and like the unripe fruit of a mid-summer cherry tree, not quite as sweet as she would one day be. Was his brother caught under the same spell as his father did?

His face contorted with rage. There was a strange panic in his stomach which he did not like at all! Could this girl cast her spell on him as well? The possibility enraged him more and he pushed her off his lap, sending her to a corner of the small room, were she curled up into a tight ball.

"WITCH! Keep your spells to my **brother**, and may the gods help him break them!" He growled before leaving.

He didn't make it far before recognizing Inu-Yasha's scent. If what he smelt right he didn't want Inu-Yasha to kill him with the Tetsusaiga. Hopefully the girl's spells would not affect him, since he had been stupid enough to taste her tears. He quickly disappeared into the forest.

------

Inu-Yasha waited until his brother was completely gone before reaching the cottage. He spent the stormy night in the hallow trunk of a tree while in pursuit of Kagome and his brother. Luckily for him Kagome kept falling in the snow, thus leaving a rather large scent for him to follow. The storm had complicated thing only slightly.

He burst through the door and immediately spotted the living bundle curled in the corner.

"Kagome?"

At her side he tried to see if she was injured. There was no blood smell, but there was a salty smell coming from her cheeks. She wouldn't move or even look at him.

"Kagome, come on, look at me. Are you hurt? Do you still have the Jewel Shar-"

He was cut off by Kagomes screams ringing through out the room, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

---Two Days Later---

Kagome smiled, "And that's what happened, Kaede."

The old women looked thoughtfully at Kagome, then Inu-Yasha, then the rest of the surprised group. Kagome had told them about her entire story about Sessho-Maru, right down to the 5 'SIT's she had thrown at Inu-Yasha when he'd found her. Inu-Yasha was mumbling under his breath of how he was going to kill her...

"That's an amazing story Kagome. What do you think he was up to?" Sango asked.

Kagome paused to think about it. She could see Sessho-Maru's face and eyes in her mind. There had been confusion and wonder in those eyes.

"I don't know Sango... I don't know..."

**AW:** Hmmmm... What was Sessho-Maru up to? Find out in chapter two.


	2. Her Taste

**Sorry:** I am **SOOOOOO** sorry that it took me **FOREVER** to add another chapter!! I have **SOOO** much school work to finish, and do!!! Did you know that the more you review, the faster the third chapter comes out...... and let's not forget to tell your friends about my story!!

**AW:** Thankies to my first reviewer! Piccolojr, YOU ROCK!!!!

**_Chapter Two  
  
Her Taste_**  
  
He could still taste her.  
  
After a month, no matter how much he tried, the witch's salty tear still burned his tongue. There was nothing like it, even blood, sex, also defeat.....  
  
He sighed, defeat was even bitterer than salt. Especially when it was by Inu-Yasha. He'd tried to get close to see the witch again, just to see... **or so he thought**. Well, he didn't know what exactly; he just knew he had to see her again. She had not known he had watched her take a bath, remembering the snowy night he'd held her inside his kimono. He'd given his warmth and she had given him an obsession. That night she had awaken a curiosity within him that had caused him to seek out village and watch humans in different shapes and sizes. It had even caused him to kill, although that was nothing new.  
  
He had not found another woman like his brothers' women. She acted differently from any of the others he had encountered, especially the way she showed fear. And then there was the way she dressed and that "I'm a person too" attitude of hers that no other human, male or female seemed to have. She was in a class of her own.  
  
Just the other day he had come across a women farming in the outskirts of one of her fields. She'd screamed when she saw him and tried to run to the 'safety' of her village. He'd caught her easily, but her sobbing and begging, it wasn't the reaction he wanted. He'd held the woman at the end of his reach; because she smelled disgusting, and listened to her beg for her life and his mercy. There had been tears, but his brothers' woman had tried, too. Why the difference in his reaction? Why had he wondered about the witch yet felt only the desire to tear apart from the farmer? The question had been frustrating him, so he'd gone with his demon instincts and left the farmer in pieces, only to wonder later, as he cleaned his bloody claws, what the witch was up to at that very moment.  
  
He hadn't waited long to answer that. He had not fully expected what he found nor had he been ready for the surge of emotion seeing the girl again brought to him. Hidden high in the canopy and watched her strip to her birthday suit on the moss-covered beach of a cool pond. She played a little in the pond, then dove deep into the water to recover multi-colored rocks, and bathed under the falls with her faced turned into the cascading water. Watching her had been enchanting.  
  
He wanted to leap down to the pool and catch her, maybe have to chase her a bit as she tried to escaped, but grab her close and inspect all the new things she had shown him.  
  
For example...her hands. Watching her undress, he had become aware of the incredible dexterity of her hands. Never having really thought about it before, he wondered what her tiny hands looked like up close, what did they feel like? He could clearly remember the way she had felt in his kimono, snuggling close for warmth, lightly brushing his hair away from where it tickled her nose. He had not taken notice of her hands then, simply because. She was supposed to be bait for the Tetsusagia, not someone he would be interested in.  
  
Why was he so interested? He thought about it awhile before he found her at the pond, and even then as he sat in the forest shade, he had wondered why he even cared. It wasn't jealousy of Inu-Yasha, or revenge that had brought him there. He guessed it was just curiosity, for each new thing she showed him; he got more and more interested.  
  
He had realized after their first meeting that she wasn't a witch. He knew better than that, then to believe old wise tales about the power of love and all those mushy human emotions. He was a demon at heart and it could only affect him if he let it. He chose not to, he kept telling himself that. This new would make him be thankful, and more stronger in the end so that's why he should stick with it now, he should let this girl show him everything until his interest was satisfied, since it was obvious to him that she was the only one who could.  
  
He had not been having a half-bad time, watching her, but all good things must come to an end. His damn brother had come at him. Inu-Yasha had brought out the Tetsusagia, swinging it madly, ignoring Kagomes shocked look.  
  
Sessho-Maru's only interests was Kagome first, the sword second, and Inu-Yasha third.  
  
Kagome immediately hid behind a near by rock, peeking around to see the action. There was no action really since Sessho-Maru lost interest in the afternoon the moment Inu-Yasha had arrived. By the time he taken flight to leave, Kagome was dressed watching him as he left.  
  
It was strange, but he felt emptiness inside at having to leave her, but he didn't question his brother's ability at protecting her, but there was still pain in his chest, a longing to go back and get her. His entire purpose in being there had been to look at her again, to see if she still interested him, if he wanted time alone with her again. He'd answer all those questions  
  
now he had to figure out how...

**AW: **Now this is interesting. Sessho-Maru seems to have developed a **interest** in Kagome.


	3. The Unforgettable Poem

**AW:** Hey sorry it took so long, but as a treat..... I'm going to upload the fourth chapter to right away!! **Lucky READERS!!!**

_Chapter Three_

_The Unforgettable Poem  
_  
Kagome made sure to keep within shouting distance of Kaede and Sango while helping to repair the village. The horrible blizzard that had swept through their area over a month ago had taken off the roofs of several cottages and completely destroyed one of the grain huts. Kagome hummed mildly to herself and those around her as she attempted to fasten the thatched shingles to the roof frame.

She checked over her shoulder again; the reassuring sight of Sango calming her suddenly rapid pulse. She knew Inu-Yasha was around, helping in his own way, but because he was out in the forest, where she couldn't see him, she couldn't help but be nervous. Her most recent run-in with Sessho-Maru had happened yesterday afternoon and since then several reports of a demon matching his description had been traveling along the roads. He was lurking about and it scared her to the bone. No other demon had ever stalked her before, except for Inu-Yasha constantly harassing her about the Jewel. But that's different; he's a friend. Sessho-Maru is just... She shivered. Yesterday's incident had almost been enough to send her packing; Inu-Yasha's whining had kept her here, at least until the weekend.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out to her as he came bounding around the corner of a hut. A huge canvas sack filled his arms, impeding his ability to move.  
  
"What've you got there, Shippo?" She checked to make sure her portion of the roof was secure, then carefully climbed down to inspect the kitsune's bundle.

"It's for you," he said, panting slightly as he drew up in front of her. "I found it by the river where we were collecting rocks." At the word "we" he casually motioned behind him but not enough to pull his full attention from the sack.

Kagome looked up to see Inu-Yasha, burdened with shale-stones, come around the corner, following Shippo's tracks. He stomped up to them and dropped the rocks purposefully close to the kitsune's tail.

"EEPPP!!"

"BRAT!! Who said you could run off like that!?! Didn't even bring any rocks; FEH! Useless child."

The fox cub's face was a mini-mask of rage as he smoothed the frayed end of his tail. He pulled a "containment" scroll from his vest and leapt at the larger dog-demon. Inu-Yasha suddenly found himself squatting, his hands trapped under a statue.

"WHY YOU LITTLE... YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING 'CAUSE ONCE KAGOME LETS ME OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA..." The demon had no chance to finish before Shippo slapped a "silence" scroll over his mouth.

"I cannot hear you, Puppy-Dog...Were you trying to say something?" He received a murderous look in return. "Thought so," Shippo said as he settled himself onto of Inu-Yasha's head. He turned back to an amused Kagome. "Like I said, Kagome, the sack is for you."

She looked down at the plain canvas sack questioningly. "How do you know?"

The kitsune bonked his pedestal on the head, "STOP MOVING", and then dug into another infinitely deep pocket. "This was on it," he stated, handing Kagome a piece of folded paper.

By now Sango and Kaede were around close enough to notice the unusual scene taking place. Neither were overly interested but decided it was time for a break and Shippo seemed to be providing entertainment, so why not? They came up beside Kagome just as she took the paper from Shippo.

Her name was written in elaborate script on the outside of the paper. She marveled for a moment at the intricate origami of the folds then carefully opened it. Her brow creased as she read and then re-read the note.

The kitsune leapt nimbly from Inu-Yasha's head to Kagome shoulder. "What's it say," he asked after looking at the scribbled lines. Sango and Kaede came up on Kagome's sides to peer at the message.

"What language is that?" Sango asked.

In a mildly shocked voice Kagome replied, "It's English, but really, old English." She racked her brain for the translations. Dammit, should've studied harder...

In Japanese she said, "I've hidden my heart to you and have already given though."

Group Silence.

They all asked their questions at the same time.

Kaede: "Are you sure you read it properly?"  
Sango: "I don't understand..."  
Shippo: "That really sucked, Kagome."  
Inu-Yasha: "MUUMMM UMMM MMMMIIIIES..."

"IT'S POETRY!!!" Kagome suddenly exploded. "Look," she said to her friends, who had all fallen back on their butts at her proclamation. "If I read it in English there's rhyme, but in Japanese, it make no sense. Listen..."

She focused on the words and read out-loud in English, "I here do give thee with all my heart which, but thou hast already, with all my heart I would keep from thee."

She smiled at her effort.

From her shoulder Shippo pointed to the elaborate signature at the bottom of the page. "Is that 'Anguish' too?" he asked, his tiny tongue tripping over the foreign word.

"I don't know..."

The moment was broken by Miroku's entrance as the priest came sauntering into the area. "KAGOME! I heard your foreign ballad. Such lovely lyrics you've composed; you're truly a massstteeee... urmm. I say Inu-Yasha, why are you sitting in the middle of the path?" The normally smooth tongued, sure footed priest had failed to notice the silent, squatting form of the dog-demon right in front of him. He now took a better look at Inu-Yasha's predicament. "What's this?'Containment'...?"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Shippo a second too late. Miroku had already lightly touched the scroll, completely dissolving the spell.

Inu-Yasha was up, over Miroku, and chasing a highly horrified kitsune in almost the same motion

. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A ...." His voice faded as the two bounded away into the forest canopy.

"Well," said Kaede, turning her back to the woods and facing the non-demon members of the group again. "That's very interesting, Kagome. But it still doesn't explain the meaning."

"Or who wrote it," Sango chimed in.

"You mean Kagome didn't write it?" a now confused priest asked from his spot on the ground, the scroll now in his hand.

Kagome studied the character signature at the bottom of the page. An elaborate "S" was barely distinguishable through all the fancy swirls and random lines. She pointed it out to the others as they collectively studied the print.

"Hmm," said Miroku as he carefully tucked the "containment" scroll away in his robe. "A poet, who composes in a foreign language, and signs it with -S?"

"Perhaps whatever's in the bag will be useful," Sango suggested.

Kagome gave one curt nod of affirmation and handed the note to Kaede. She sank to her knees next to the sack and undid the knot in the drawstring. Once spread out, the sack was actually a large, round piece of canvas with holes lining the edge for the string to pass through. In the center was a soft bundle wrapped in crispy, waxed paper, which crinkled slightly as Kagome inspected the bundle. She found an end and slowly began unfolding the delicate paper. After a dozen layers she found what had been so carefully packaged.

Brightly colored material, silk she realized when she touched it, was bundle-tied loosely with a thick satin sash. Kagome opened the sash and lifted the fabric to discover it was actually fashioned into a beautiful kimono. The material was patterned with intricate green fans and Red Mountain shapes. An underlying checker-board design was woven with slender gold and silver thread which reflected the light, making the material glitter with every movement. The sash, Kagome realized, had been wrong-side up when it was wrapped around the kimono, and that on the right-side it was a deep crimson red. Almost blood red... Beneath the kimono was the remainder of the outfit. A simple cotton shirt and loose pair of pants cradled another paper wrapped bundle, this one much smaller.

"Wow," came Sango's amazed gasp.

"It's, it's..." Miroku was without words.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Kagome finished for him. She carefully re-folded the kimono to the best of her ability and took up the unopened package.

"What more could there possibly be?" Sango asked as she came to her knees beside Kagome.

"I don't know..."

Her words expired as sunlight hit stone and reflected a brilliant blue flash. The two girls starred at the most magnificent piece of jewelry either had ever seen. The necklace itself was white-gold with tiny pearls woven into the chain as it scooped to a point where the jewel-pendant hung. The blue stone that had sparkled and caught their attention was set, teardrop style, in an intricate basket of gold. Delicate vines of the precious metal wove and curved around the stone, capturing it in their heart. Here and there the luminescent white of a pearl peeked out, but none were as spectacular as the blue gem. Overall the size of the pendant was a little smaller than the Shikon-no-Tama before it was split.

"Uhhh..."

"You said it," Kagome replied to Sango. She slowly began to replace the necklace in the paper when something else in the small package caught her attention.

"Huh? Look!!"

She handed the necklace off to Sango then sunk her finger-tips back into the paper. She withdrew a Shikon Shard.

Miroku gasped in amazement but Kaede's brow creased in concern. "We didn't even sense it. How is that possible unless..."

"Unless, there's a spell or something," Sango substituted for Kaede's silence. A flash of blue caught her eye. "It's the necklace!!" She got up and moved a few meters away from Kagome and the Jewel shard.

"Can you feel it now?" She called back to the group.

Kagome nodded slightly as her senses flooded with the presence of the Jewel. As with each new piece, this sliver seemed to yearn to become whole again, to be reunited with the other shards. Kagome was aware that the shards called to one another, always seeking to come back to a whole unit again. That was why demons with shards actively sought out her and Inu-Yasha more reverently than those without. There were powerful forces at work if the magic in the necklace could shadow the Jewel's call.

She put the shard into the tiny jar that was with her at all times. It was the only item out of everything in the canvas sack that she was confident in, the rest was too incredible and too frightening to consider. As she and Sango re-packaged everything, Kagome had to wonder who would send her such an extravagant gift.

"I'm going to go find Inu-Yasha and Shippo's remains," Miroku stated. The gravity of the situation, and the necklace in particular, was not wasted on the priest. He headed off in the direction the two demons had taken, calling over his shoulder, "if Shippo found it, maybe he can tell us a little about it."

Kagome could only nod as her friends disappeared into the overgrowth of the forest floor. She and Sango took the sack to Kaede's hut then went back to helping the other villagers. Kagome's concerns over Sessho-Maru, for the moment, were dwarfed by others.

**AW: **Hmmmm.... I wonder who sent that!! Oh come on!! You guys have to know!!


	4. Mysterious Night

**AW:** Hey! Finally got the fourth chapter up! YAY! Hope you guys like the story as much as I enjoy typing it! Sorry about the long wait!

_ Chapter Four_

_ Mysterious night_

A swift wind always seemed to precede all her troubles but not this time. Today the weather was mild, slightly overcast, and not in the least bit unpleasant. Yesterday's too, the day Sessho-Maru was discovered by Inu-Yasha watching her bathe; there was not a cloud in the sky, only a warm breeze to accompany her bath. None of the usual signs that there was trouble brewing, that she would be receiving elaborate gifts this afternoon, and Inu-Yasha's very disturbing news this evening.

"It's a Mate Stone," Inu-Yasha snorted in his most condescending tone. "There are always two, one for each mate. Geeze, can you be more stupid?" He let out another exasperated sigh, as though it was such a strain to add to the conversation.

"Really..." Again Kaede carefully examined the necklace Kagome had received. In the hours since its discovery the stone's color had deepened and turned more indigo in color than its previous blue. "Can you tell us more, please?"

Inu-Yasha glared at the old woman and then rolled his eyes. _This is so pointless. Like I'm gonna know why some crazy demon is sending this old witch..._ "Who'd send you a Mate Stone anyway? It's a demon token, obviously, and far too complicated for you to understand. Besides, I mean, look at you..." _Maybe it wasn't sent to her..._ He glanced around the fire at the various other faces gathered. Kagome and Sango were re-reading the piece of paper from before which they had not offered to show him... yet. The kitsune cub, which he had thoroughly pounded once he'd caught the little beast, was snoozing comfortably in Kagome's lap probably dreaming of green fields with daises and shit. Miroku was the only member who sat attending Inu-Yasha's every word. The hentai priest looked beside himself with curiosity and Inu-Yasha imagined he could hear the man buzzing in his seat with anticipation.

"The Mate Stone, as you call it, is not mine. It was sent to Kagome this afternoon in that sack Shippo and you found by the river," Kaede explained slowly.

Inu-Yasha tried to control the way his spine straightened in concern; the way his features became introspective and tense. He tried not to let them see how that bit of information affected him. He held out his hand to receive the necklace from Kaede. His jerky movements and the slight shaking of his hand betrayed the frustration and anger he felt. He weighed the stone carefully, as though estimating its worth, and then fixed Kagome in a direct stare.

"Did you try it on?"

Kagome jumped in her socks at the harsh, barely controlled tone of his voice. "N... no. Why?" _Did he plant the package for Shippo to find? Is he asking me...?_

"Good! Finally showing some basic common sense," he muttered and turned his attention back to Kaede, missing the look of hate that flashed into Kagome's eyes. "Mate Stones have powerful magic attached to them which causes the two separate stones to seek each other out to be reunited."

"To be 'mated'," Kaede assumed.

Inu-Yasha nodded and looked at Kagome as he spoke. "The stone affects its owner to become obsessed with finding the other stone and once done, the two are inseparable."

He saw her swallow hard.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Miroku. "Where could one acquire such a stone set," he asked, a devilish glint sparkling in his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T, PERVERT!!! Its demon magic so I don't even know if it will work on humans." He gazed at Kagome again. "The only way to tell is if you tried it on."

She shivered visibly and goose bumps peppered her skin, causing Inu-Yasha to smile slightly. "Was there anything else with the stone?"

Kagome nodded and got up to retrieve the sack, which had been left in the other room. She came to stand before it, looking at the physical object that represented her fear, her uncertainty. Inu-Yasha had said she was showing common sense, but what if she hadn't, what if she HAD tried it on. She'd be gone, searching for another jewel besides the Shikon no Tama. _Would I have forgotten everything... everyone? Inu-Yasha..._ She hefted the sack over a shoulder and returned to the group.

With Kagome gone for the moment, Inu-Yasha was able to release his death grip on the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He could afford to show a little more concern because she was not here to notice. _Why did she keep this from me!!!_ His fist tightened until the necklace he held bit into the skin of his palm. _Fucking demon magic! Why can't it just leave us alone... leave her alone. Thank the gods she didn't..._

He was looking again at the stone set in gold. The yellow metal appeared burnt in places where it was smeared with his blood. He'd once seen such a stone set before, and both pieces of that Mate Stone were just as spectacular as this one. Kagome had actually had more than just common sense for not wearing the necklace, she was lucky as well. If it was sent to her then it is most likely that there were other spells, ones meant to entice her to try on the necklace. He watched her return to the room and places the sack Shippo had found between them. She was close enough for him to reach out and....

Kagome almost jumped when she felt his hand on her arm. Her nerves were so tight she felt ready to snap. Inu-Yasha came to his knees beside her. "I would have no way to help you had you already tried this on," he whispered.

She looked over her shoulder at him and the necklace in his hand. She had to admit that now there was an attraction, a pull that made her want to hold the stone again. But one look at Inu-Yasha, his anger and love carefully hidden though not well enough, was enough to keep her from even thinking of the stone...

"Its magic would have infected you," he continued more to himself than her. "Drawn you away to its mate, to another..."

"NO!" she replied in a fierce whisper. Across the room Kaede and Sango were reading the note back to Miroku. All three looked up causing Kagome and Inu-Yasha to blush, and scoot away from one another.

"Here's the sack." Kagome began in an effort to bring the focus away from her and Inu-Yasha. "Everything's in there except that necklace and the Jewel shard."

He looked at her sideways. "Jewel shard?"

"Yes," Sango intervened. "There was a shard of the Shikon no Tama in with the necklace. Kagome and Kaede couldn't sense it because of the Mate Stone's magic."

The half-demon contemplated this, his brow drawing together in a confused frown.

"I wonder..." He grabbed the sack and began to tug on the drawstring.

The canvas material seemed to shimmer in his hands. A noise like flint stones cracking together was followed by a bright flash and Inu-Yasha's grunt as he shoved the sack off his lap. The potent aroma of burnt dog hair hung in the air for a moment before Kaede rose and pulled back the bamboo curtain on a near-by window.

"What happened?" Kagome mused.

"Demon wards," Miroku stated from across the fire. "The sack has been blessed to protect its contents from demons."

"It's probably got a lock spell on it too, so Kagome is the only one to open it." Inu-Yasha was inspecting the burn on his hand as it began to heal itself. "You'll have to open it for us," he said, glaring at Kagome.

She nodded hesitantly and warily began to open the sack. Once its contents were laid bare, she sat back, the kitsune cub resuming his spot on her lap as before.

Her scent was nervous and afraid, which Inu-Yasha found perfectly acceptable, as he inspected each of the items in the sack. _This doesn't make any sense,_ he thought. _This stuff is meant for a man. But why would someone send Kagome men's clothes?_

"What about the note?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked down into two bright green eyes. Until now Shippo had remained silent, presumably recovering from the beating Inu-Yasha had given him, but now the kitsune cub was wide awake though resting snugly on Kagome's lap. He had been paying scant attention to the events happening around him until the sack had given off a bright flash and the pungent scent of Inu-Yasha on the BBQ had completely ruined his nap. "There was that note along with the sack remember? You read it to us."

"Let me see it," Inu-Yasha demanded.

That earned him a rather disapproving glare as Sango handed the folded piece of paper to Kagome, who passed it on to Inu-Yasha. Kagome went back to staring at the fire while Inu-Yasha looked over the note. She had translated the message into Japanese and written it on the margin so that everyone else knew what it said. It had just been too exhausting a day, and before she knew it Kagome felt herself nodding off where she sat. _I just need to lie down and get some sleep is all. Right there on the floor, or is it a mattress...? That pillow looks so soft..._ She reached for what she thought was a hallucination and was only mildly shocked to feel the silky, plush softness as she brought her head to rest on it. The rest of her body seemed to follow suit easy enough. If only that annoying shouting outside would quit, then she could rest.

"KAGOME!!!" Inu-Yasha was standing now, screaming at the slowing fading form of girl and kitsune cub that once sat beside him. The note had been easy enough to read, since Kagome had written down what it said, but he had known the instant he'd finished what he'd done.

"KAGOME!!!" One of the others cried.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE-UP!!!" Miroku's distinctively high-pitched panicked voice.

"DAMMIT, BITCH, WAKE UP!!"

"SHIPPO! SHIPPO, WAKE-UP!!" Kaede was on her hands and knees shouting into the cub's barely visible ear.

This was getting them nowhere fast. "There has to be a way to reverse the spell," Inu-Yasha growled. "HERE!" He pulled Kaede to her feet and shoved the note into her hand before taking her spot beside the almost transparent forms on the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, Inu-Yasha reached down as though he would pick Kagome up in his arms; as though he would hold her close to embrace. Instead the images became like smoke and his action merely caused the two forms to dissipate and disappear completely.

_No... Kagome..._

It was close to dawn every morning when Kaede usually awoke. She had never had a problem doing so; it was just a natural event. There had been mornings in the past that had been easier to awaken to though. There had been nights when she'd slept better. The normal sounds of life welcoming the day came to her as she dressed and tidied the bedroom. Birds were singing and a slight breeze made the chimes outside her hut tingle. She shivered then, the breeze having made its way into the room some how. Looking around, Kaede noticed the cloth hanging that separated the front room from her bedroom rippled as the colder air came through the crack at the bottom. I must have left the window shade open.

She shook her head at her own loss of memory and went into the next room. Sango and Miroku were still sleeping; their silent forms bundled against the chill in the room. Kaede did not even have to check to see if the window was open because the cause of the problem was immediately obvious.

Inu-Yasha was sitting in the open doorway watching the sky lighten. He had heard the old woman awaken and knew she was watching him. Probably trying to figure out what he was doing. _Crying,_ he thought.

Kaede walked past Inu-Yasha. Outside she made her way to a water barrel to wash her hands and face. Removing the eye patch, she stopped for a moment to regard the horribly disfigured face that looked back at her from the water's mirror-like surface. That is a face of experience, a face of loss. She dipped her hands in and began to wash-up.

He watched her dry and then turns to face him, adjusting the patch. _Tell her what happened,_ a little voice in his head chimed. _Tell her so she can help you fix it, so Kagome and Shippo will come back, so you won't be so helpless... _He looked into the witch's one good eye. _She already knows so TELL HER!!!!_

"Umm, I have to tell you about last night."

Kaede knew what was coming and sat attentively, patiently for the boy to continue.

"The sack wasn't for Kagome... it was for me. Kagome was only the lure, I think, so that I'd get curious and activate the spell." He stopped and looked beyond Kaede to where the forest was coming alive. Even from this distance he could feel its awakening and see it welcome the new day. I wonder how Kagome is welcoming this day... "When I read the note, the translation, the spell went off. I guess what was written had to be read by something part demon..."

"No, I don't think that was it," Kaede interrupted. "What you read and what Kagome read the first time she translated it were two different things. When she read it to us yesterday it just sounded like the author couldn't write, but the instant you finished reading it last night, I knew there was magic. What she wrote down was different; perhaps a clearer translation." Kaede hoped what she said alleviated some of his guilt, since it was written all over his face.

Inu-Yasha nodded. "That bag is full of men's clothes," he continued. "That kimono plus the stone are worth enough koku to buy a princess..."

"And the Shikon shard makes the entire package even more valuable, especially to a demon," Kaede finished.

_The morning was not over yet,_ Inu-Yasha reminded himself. For the first time in the last six hours he felt his confidence return. _Let's see, who in the last month has begun to show an interest in Kagome. Some one, who would be able to find and acquire a Shikon shard, plus would have no qualms about giving it away. And who would have the means to put together a spell quickly, gather a treasure of gifts, and be in the area to plant it all for Kagome to find..._

Kaede had to admit that devilish grins on hentai priests were annoying, but the look of the Devil on a demon's face was enough to turn her blood to ice.

**So... how do you guys think it is?! Find out in the fifth chapter! **


	5. Waking Up!

**Aw:** Hey, thanks for the now **seven** reviews I have! **YAY**!! Remember the more reviews, the more motivation I have the type this story!

_Chapter Five_

_Waking Up!_

First thing first, he had to get rid of the kitsune. The kid was a nuisance, as all children are, but on top of that he'd ruin everything. The brat's demon aura would attract Inu-Yasha much faster, plus he would serve to remind the girl of her friends. He was not about to have everything he'd gone through in the last twenty-four hours put to waste because the girl held a belief that his half-brother might eventually come for her. Inu-Yasha would come, and he would pay the Halfling with the one thing he now had in abundance; the Shikon shards.

The spell had gone off perfectly. He watched from a shaded corner of the room as the girl and kitsune slept away the pre-dawn hours. They would dream until he touched them, thus breaking the spell. It had been a fortunate event that'd he'd run into that foreigner and equally unfortunate that the spell had brought the kitsune too. Well, he'd already figured out what to do about that.

A panel in the wall behind the resting forms shook and slid open. Jaken entered, casting a disgusted look at the slumbering pair. He carried a tray loaded with tea necessities and a plate of bread-cakes. Walking past where the futon lay, he placed the breakfast on a low table surrounded with sitting mats. Skirting the room on his way back around to the door, he turned to face his lord.

"Shall I send a servant to serve the meal, Lord Sessho-Maru?"

His eyes never left the girl. "Yes. Make sure they're appropriate."

"Of course, milord." The panel slide shut and he was again the lone conscious person in the room.

Rising gracefully from his seat, he walked around the futon until he could see her face. She looked as she had that night in the cottage. Her black hair cast a net over the pillow she held to her face with one of those delicate hands. Kneeling beside them, he reached out and gently took her hand. The five slender digits were warm to the touch and curled around his talons in a natural relaxed state. He tilted his head slightly, his gaze tracing along her fingers to the end, where carefully sculpted, yet rather short, claws (!?) grew...

_Claws? If she had these why didn't she use them before? She could have defended herself...well, not really defended, but at least fought._ He came to the conclusion that she was not as stupid as some mortals. She must have known she would lose.

He reached up with his other hand and touched one of the rounded tips. Her entire hand drew away from his and he heard a gasp. He did not look at her immediately but rather sat back, repositioning himself on his knees, then casually brought up his gaze.

They were both awake and starring at him in complete terror. The kitsune's adrenaline was beginning to kick in and the scent assaulted his senses mercilessly. Actually, it was the way most demon conflicts began. One would become excited, thus exciting the other, and the spark that started it all would be the one to lose control first. Demon rage was a matter of willpower versus instincts. He calmly focused on the cub and lifted a single brow.

"Getting excited will not help your situation." His focused stare made it obvious who he was addressing.

They swallowed in unison.

The girl was able to pull it together first. She got to her feet and moved back towards the corner he'd previously occupied. Though not the most graceful action he'd ever witnessed, he had to admit that that she was somewhat nimble and quick-witted. She'd managed to put distance between herself and an immediate danger, proximity to him, but backing into a corner was not always the most advantageous of strategies.

Coming to a stand, he moved to the table where her breakfast had been left. Looking down at it, he realized that the fare was probably not what she was used to. Try as he might, in the last two days he had been unable to determine where she was from. Had his Halfling brother not begged her to stay she would have gone home. All he got from eavesdropping on that conversation was that she lived near the Bone Eater's Well. There were only three villages within mortal walking distance of the well, and none of them had seemed to be her home. The bread-cakes Jaken had brought were common to the regional menu so he assumed that she had eaten them before. He would find out more about her and then instruct the meals to be prepared as she liked, but first he had to take care of the kitsune.

The instant she realized she was trapped was the moment he looked up from the table. There were a few windows to the room, nothing big enough for her to fit out of, and the paper panel door. With the door behind him to the left, and her situated in his line of sight, the three (him, her, and the door) made a triangle. Unfortunately for her, reaching the door would take her past him within an arm's reach.

"Come here, fox."

The tiny hands tightened on her shirt and the girl turned into the corner, shielding the cub with her body. He suddenly had the impulse to rip the brat from her arms, just to smite them both. Instead he smiled. _So, testing my patience?_ The longer the kitsune stayed, the easier it would be for Inu-Yasha.

The urgency of the situation won out over his curiosity. He came to them in a wink, grabbing the girl by the shoulder and the cub by the scruff of the neck. He wrenched the two bodies apart, casting the kitsune across the room behind him. The cub landed hard and bounced to a stop near the panel door. In his clenched hand was the red cloth tie off the front of the girl's strange clothes.

_Doesn't matter. I hate those clothes anyway._

"Shippo...," she whispered. He turned to look at her. She was completely focused on the motionless form of her companion. "SHIPPO!!!" He was slightly amazed that she would center her attention so adamantly on one thing when the situation was composed of so many elements. She shouted again for the cub, a new tone of desperation in her voice.

He held her pinned to the wall by the shoulder. Even though she must know he could kill her now, she struggled to get out from under his hand. Her claws did not really scratch him, but rather helped to get the tips of her fingers under his hand. Her shouts began to alternate between callings for 'Shippo' and demanding to be let go. He could feel her fear, but more powerfully he could feel a chaotic sense of panic. She was on the point of being hysterical, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, but she continued battling to get out of his hold. The near frenzy caused impatience in him he had never known. All the shouting, and struggling, and smells were creating an overload in his mind.

_You're going to lose it..._, a voice in his head warned.

The breaking point came when the girl finally managed to get some leverage under his hand. The little claws he had previously though harmless, dug painfully into his palm. That, combined with everything else, pushed him too far.

"SILENCE!!"

He jerked his hand away, causing the girl to stumble forward. She caught her balance but did not move fast enough to escape him. Grabbing her left wrist, he raised it over her head and slammed it, and her, back into the wall. The wood cracked under the force of his blow and he felt something in her hand snap.

She cried out in pain and grasped for what held her in reflex. She latched onto his arm, squeezing slightly.

The room became silent after that. He eventually got control of his rage and was able to focus again.

She was sobbing softly, her face hidden from him behind her arm. Where he held her to the wall a tiny stream of blood flowed. It curved around her fingers, over his hand, and as he watched, down along his arm to drip to the floor.

It was the blood that shocked him. He had not meant to hurt her quite yet, if at all. He had envisioned this morning occurring in a manner similar to the night of the blizzard. He would scare her so completely that she would be as a doll, allowing him to satisfy his interest in a leisurely manner. He had planned to actually ask her questions and civilly seek to understand why he was so damned intrigued. And maybe, he had hoped, she would settle down enough, become accustomed enough, so that he might know another side of her. The side that wasn't utterly terrified.

_Damn fox! This wasn't supposed to happen! And me? What the hell happened to me? I never lose control and especially not around HUMANS! Damn it, why did this happen?_

Behind him the panel door slid open and Jaken entered the room. His lord was still in that same corner, but now the kitsune cub was lying unconscious near the door, and the girl was...? He couldn't see the girl in the room anywhere, but he could smell her. There was blood too, somewhere.

"Jaken," Sessho-Maru's voice was strong despite his state of unravel. "Take the cub and leave him back in InuYasha'a Forest. Make sure he doesn't know how to get back."

"Yes, milord." Jaken clicked his staff, and one of the servants behind him came forward and gathered up the kitsune cub. "Put him in a sack and ready a messenger."

The servant merely bowed and left.

When Jaken again focused his attention on Lord Sessho-Maru, he was able to see the girl. Sessho-Maru had lowered the arm he held to the wall and turned so that his body no longer blocked Jaken's view. The girl seemed to crumble to her knees, her head bent, hugging her wrist. Sessho-Maru was standing to the side, looking down at her, and enabling Jaken to see why he smelt blood. Coming forward to the middle of the room, he studied the wall, his lord, and the sobbing girl, easily amassing what had happened in his mind. What confused him, though, was where Sessho-Maru's enraged shout of 'silence' came into it all.

"Jaken, see to it that she is cleaned and fed. Move her to the southern most rooms and see to her wrist." Sessho-Maru gave his order then dropped to one knee beside her. With the hand streaked in her blood he raised her chin until two wet, tear-sparkling eyes met his. He starred into her, searching with all his senses for the power in her. She had affected him somehow and he would know it before anything else happened.

He spoke in a voice low enough to be private, but loud enough for her to hear. "You will not cause a problem. I will not tolerate it. Do as I order and I may someday let you go home." He increased the pressure on her chin, causing the color of her eyes to darken into gray; the same way they did that night a month ago. Studying her face, he suddenly recognized the look; he understood the message she was sending him.

"I hate you."

Were it possible, he felt a shiver of concern tickle down his back. Her words would not normally concern him, but coupled with her appearance, the menace that radiated from her, he took her with every degree of seriousness.

Letting go of her face, he rose and left. Jaken gave him an approving nod as he passed and then followed him out of the room and down the hall.

"Shall I prepare a bath to clean your lordship of her stench?" The toad-like demon hurried to keep up with his master, keeping track of all the spots where the witch's blood dripped on the floor. His lord's silence was confirmation enough that Jaken was to draw water and clean clothes, so the demon increased his pace, coming abreast with Sessho-Maru, then scurrying ahead. He rounded the corner and disappeared from Sessho-Maru's sight.

Coming to his rooms, Sessho-Maru began undressing, removing everything besides his pants. Glancing into an adjoining room, he saw that the bath was still in preparation, his minions rushing to do as Jaken commanded. Turning from the scene, Sessho-Maru left the main chamber, strolling through the bed room and onto the balcony.

A brisk wind came up the mountain side, capturing his hair and casting it back from his face. Extending his arms, palms up, he tilted back his head and soaked in the first rays of sunlight. The golden orb rose before him, blanketing the entire eastern side of the mountain-castle in light.

From here Sessho-Maru could look out across his heritage, the Western Lands. Every day he greeted his kingdom from this perch, surveying the vast horizon, sometimes for hours. This morning though, as the sun began its ascent, he studied his hand.

Her blood had dried into the fur.

_What happened?_ He mused again.

Looking the length of the balcony, his gaze came to rest on the far end. Another door into the castle gaped blackness to the dawning day. He walked down to it and stepped inside. A series of rooms similar to, only smaller than his own greeted him. The southern most rooms of the castle.


	6. Impatient

**AW: **Hey! I know what you're think, "Why did it take so long to write a damn chapie!" Sorry! T T MY best friend in the whole-wide world got cancer, and I've been busy holding her hand while she's lying on her death bed!

Chapter Six

Impatient

He watched silently as she administered aide. Gentle and slow, her aged hands carefully swabbed and bandaged the tender, kitsune flesh. For hours now, while he watched, the priest in assistance, and the huntress pacing like a helpless mother, the old witch took care to address each and every point of injury. The originally sparse room had become cluttered; used rags, some soaked with blood, lay about them, the fallen petals of a wilting flower.

The woman walked again behind him. She was practically wearing a rent into the floor, always coming close enough to see, but never within her own invisible barrier. Opened and spilled jars of herbs, tonics, and salves, the hushed whispers of those who passed by, and the underlying scent of death had been more than she could take for not the first time. On an exasperated sigh, Sango turned and left.

Once outside she finally unknotted her hands and stretched, the cramps in her back and neck receiving temporary relief. She sighed again and looked around.

Considering all that had happened in the last few hours, the settled existence the village portrayed seemed bland. Ordinary people were going about their lives in the standard way, as though they had not witnessed the rushed arrival of Inu-Yasha close to five hours ago. Just as they knew they'd seen the broken and almost indistinguishable form of the kitsune cub, each person was not acknowledging it. They were in denial, avoiding her gaze as she glanced about. It was almost as bad as being inside.

She moved off the porch, intent on cleaning her hands in Kaede's rain barrel. Movement behind the perspiring tub put her on guard. Sango nimbly side-stepped and crept around.

Nestled behind the barrel, face pressed to the side of the cottage, a child of maybe eight or nine was peering through a mouse hole in the wall. He was dressed in field clothes, dirt and mud ingrown in the cloth, messy hair somewhat arranged in a tail on his crown, and tiny hands spread wide on the outer wall. Sango watched those hands, the fingers drumming silently on the wall, as he watched the proceedings inside.

She could remember her mother's death, when she came across Kohaku doing the same thing. She'd had to tell him. Had to pull him, sobbing and whimpering, away from the wall. He'd said, "If we watch, it'll be okay. Mama told me to always watch, and remember, and everything will be alright..."

She swallowed the lump that came to her throat, trying to push the memory elsewhere. The boy at the wall moved, shifting to his knees, and seemed to get a better view through the hole.

"Hey, Tarou, I think their done," his whispered voice held a hint of excitement. "I hope he's gonna be okay..." he sat back, facing the wall."What'd d'ya think happ…ened..?"

Two wide, shocked, and slightly terrified eyes starred up at her. Sango smiled easily, her first in what felt like an eternity, and came to sit, her back to the wall, next to the child. "He was attacked," she told him.

The child's mouth made an 'o'. "Did the older boys do it?"

What a silly thing to ask, Sango thought and looked at him sideways. He was glancing around the barrel, watching a group of teenage boys where they stood loitering near a fence.

Though the group was composed of what she, as a demon hunter, would consider exceptional stock, there was a sense of fear in the village regarding demons and she doubted any of them would on their own, or in the group, attack a demon; even one as young as Shippo. From her limited knowledge of Inu-Yasha's legacy and Kagome's involvement in it, she figured the people's fear of demons was based on the fact that they had been terrorized by them for so long. That Inu-Yasha, a half-breed, and now Shippo, a full blooded demon, were in and out of the area on such a regular basis, Sango had a feeling that the previous stigma on the demons' presence had lessened. But that had always been with Kagome around.

She focused again on the little boy. "Are you afraid of Shippo?"

"No way!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Shippo's a good demon, but my mama says I can't play with him. She says because of the evil dog, even with the priestess around, he's still dangerous." He started fidgeting and playing in the dirt.

"How does she know?" Sango asked carefully, not wanting to upset the boy by offending his mother's values, but extremely interested in how Inu-Yasha was taken among these people. He'd probably be getting a huge ego boost from all this...

"Well, mama is the youngest of all my aunties, and I'm 'her baby', she says. When she was a little girl they used to tease her, tell her that InuYasha'd come eat her in the night. Without the priestess, mama says he's like pa's rabid dog that we had to drown. That's what all my brothers say too..." He became distracted and jumped to his feet, pointing to the group of teenagers still standing about. "See the one in green? That's one of my older brothers. He said he'd like to kiss the priestess that looking at her makes him feels good..."

Sango's face became a mask of disapproval. She stood next to the boy, also watching the young men. They were glancing from time to time at the hut. Sango focused on the one dressed in green, this child's sibling. He jostled about with one of his buddies, laughing and making obscene gestures with his hands. The others laughed at his words and the entire groups again turned toward Kaede's house.

Their smiles were suddenly erased and she saw more than one straighten, the boy's older brother especially. Expressions of tension and barely contained hate replaced the smiles and carefree attitude of the group. She shifted her attention to the corner of the cottage, easily guessing what was there, blocked from her view, that had caused such a change in the village's atmosphere.

Blissfully unaware, the child at her side began to walk off in the direction of his brother. He was almost to the corner when he turned around, addressing Sango directly. "He's going be okay, right?"

She looked at the boy, then past him to a form dressed in red that came around the corner to stand behind the child. Both watched her, one anticipating her answer with great interest, the other merely wondering what she would say. Sango felt like a mother answering the age old question of where babies come from.

InuYasha'a patience suddenly abandoned him, and the horrid smell of the kid, probably unwashed for close to a week, was getting nauseating. "He's gonna be fine," his strong, irritated voice tore the silence, causing even Sango to flinch.

Had the child been a cat his fur would have stood on end and he'd have most likely leapt a foot in the air. As a mortal boy, though, and a relatively clumsy one at that, he instead froze. Ever so slowly he turned to face the half-demon, his jerky movements giving away the terror that he tried to hard to hide.

Inu-Yasha wanted to scare the kid off, by all the gods, mortals are so annoying, but he kept control. "Kaede said you could come in and see him, being how you've been spying for so long." He crossed his arms and gave the kid a look that dared him to deny it.

Sango became concerned that the poor boy would have heart failure so she stepped up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The tiny, shaking body immediately positioned itself behind her, a buffer against Inu-Yasha. "Thank you," he whispered, so soft that Sango almost missed it.

With superior demon hearing and a condescending attitude, Inu-Yasha heard the kid just fine. "Go," he commanded the child, though starring hard at Sango. "And tell the priest to come out here. We all three need to talk."

The boy pressed his face into Sango's back, as though hugging her farewell, then bolted. He made a wide circle around Inu-Yasha and could be heard in the hut, mumbling respectfully to Miroku to go outside. It was only a matter of moments later that he joined them next to the barrel.

Unconcerned with the starring match Inu-Yasha and Sango seemed to be occupied in, Miroku went straight for the water. He had rolled up his sleeves at some point this morning, and Shippo's blood had since dried in layers on his arms and the back of his hands. He focused on getting the thick, crimson shell off. Almost the consistency of paint, demon blood tended to remind him of tree sap, thick and sticky. He could imagine that left to harden and age, it could create a stone more spectacular than the most perfect ruby and more devastatingly beautiful than even the Mate Stone. An image of that in his mind brought him back to the situation at hand.

"So, if Sessho-Maru has Kagome, why would he only send you one of the set of stones?" He was talking to Inu-Yasha.

"How do you know Sessho-Maru has Kagome?" Sango squeaked.

"If you'd bothered to say until Shippo woke, you'd have heard him tell us so himself," Inu-Yasha snapped at her, mad that she'd interrupted his train of thought. Miroku's question had been weighing on his mind since the cub had coughed out the name of his half-brother. The Mate Stone was useless to anyone besides that person with the other half. After checking the stone's set and style again, he was positive that the other piece, the one still with Sessho-Maru, was the male half of the set. The necklace was definitely female.

Still washing off, Miroku sighed, "then there's also the whole problem with the Shikon no Tama. He gave you back a piece, but now has the larger share of it with Kagome." It was a confusing mess, all of it.

When Inu-Yasha had come in this morning and shared what he and Kaede had divined about the package and what happened to Kagome and Shippo, the whole situation had seemed somewhat clean-cut, at least in Miroku's mind. They would have just had to follow the trail that the Shikon's powerful aura left. That, plus Inu-Yasha's ability to track Shippo's demon presence, would have led them right to Kagome and the kitsune cub... if the kidnapper had been anyone other than Sessho-Maru.

Finished, Miroku turned around to face his comrades. Sango still looked as though she was ready to break down and cry. Ever since the moment Shippo'd been brought in her appearance had taken on a frayed quality. She was barely containing her emotions, prompting Miroku to approach her, comfort truly the only thing on his mind.

"He'll be okay," he said softly.

She was hugging herself, starring off into space instead of at Inu-Yasha. Without even realizing it, she leaned towards Miroku. He caught her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha snorted. The couple before him was causing a lonely ache to fill his chest. _Where are you, Kagome?_ He turned and looked in the general direction of the forest, where he had found Shippo.

"Come on," Miroku said behind him. With one arm around Sango's shoulders, holding her up almost, he gave Inu-Yasha a solid shove in the back, pushing him towards the front of the hut.

The half-demon quasi-stumbled forward. "Watch it, monk!" He growled, turning to face the two mortals, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Just cause Kagome's not here doesn't mean I can't use this."

Neither impressed nor scared, Sango and Miroku gave him bored, we've-heard-it-all-before looks, and walked by. He followed them to the front of the hut, able to see the hunched form of Kaede as she sat watch over Shippo's bed. That kid from before was still in there too.

"Where do we go from here?" Sango asked.

Inu-Yasha sighed. "We need someone who knows demon magic like the back of his hand. I can find my father's castle, it's getting in that'll be impossible without help." He avoided the gaze Sango threw his way and tried to remember where his mother had mentioned the castle was at. Something about a mountain fortress with eyes to the east.

"What about Toutousai?" Miroku suggested. "Wasn't he the one who crafted Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga for your father? Maybe he'd know."

"Maybe," Inu-Yasha didn't want the monk to know that was probably their best bet. "We'd have to find him though. I don't know where he went off to after fixing the Tetsusaiga for me last time."

Miroku digested this little bit of information then gave Sango's shoulder a squeeze before letting his hand drop suspiciously close behind her. "Since your the only one who can find the castle, Inu-Yasha, you look of it while I head back to the last place we saw Toutousai. Maybe someone there knows were he headed off to. I mean, he's a 200 year-old man riding a three-eyes ox; how hard can it be to find him."

Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders, though inwardly relieved to have someone else make the decision. He would have to head into his father's kingdom and bully some of his older acquaintances for the information he sought, but that would be more fun than hanging here and waiting. All in all, maybe a day or two and he would know where the castle was exactly.

"Sounds good to me," was the only warning he gave before taking to the sky, heading west under the noonday sun.

"What about me," Sango asked when Miroku began to move away. "I should help too..."

"Stay here with Shippo. He'd do better to wake up looking at you rather than Kaede." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him fully.

She met his look, trying not to let herself get too lost in the sad, understanding face he was wearing. It was a gentle expression that would melt her resistance to his advances, would make her weak and careless, and would cause her to stand there letting him inch his hand down to her breast...

"YOU HENTAI!" was the last thing Inu-Yasha heard as he crested the ridge over the forest.


	7. The End

AW: Hello! Zanne hear! I finally finished it! YAY! Jumps and Claps! It took me forever to put together the end, you know, screwing all the little nick-knacks! Very hard! I hope you all enjoy it! How knows, maybe I'll write a sequel… Mha-ha-hah! I cackle evilly as I creep into a dark corner…

**Chapter**

**7**

**Endings**

She sat watching the fire as it snapped and sizzled. There was no other natural light in the room and as the evening outside deepened; a slight chill made the fire her only source of warmth as well, for she felt no warmth inside. She felt hallow and alone, frightened and worried. They had not bothered her since the noon hours, when Jaken, leading a band of mindless servants, came by to check on her and bring some food. He'd sat by until it became obvious she would not eat, threatened her for a minute about pouting, and then left to find Sessho-Maru to report her insolence.

She didn't care. She figured that despite what he'd said that morning, Sessho-Maru was not going to ever allow her to go home, no matter how she behaved, so she might as well do as she pleased, and if he killed her in response, so be it.

_At least you'd be with Shippo..._ she thought. At one point earlier, while Jaken was overseeing treatment for her hand, he'd taunted her with information about the kitsune cub to get her to cooperate. He'd waited until the creatures that worked on her hand, a cross between a leech and a snail, had finished what they could before cruelly stating he had the cub beat to death. She'd raged at him, throwing pillows, her shoes, and nearby objects until her voice was scratchy and she'd exhausted herself. The entire time he'd smiled in an extremely evil way, dodging her anger and projectiles, then laughing and promising to fetch her bloody kitsune pelt.

Her eyes closed at the dizzying feeling of tears that couldn't fall because they'd all been cried already. The pain inside her, part grief for her lost companion and part intense hunger, caused her to crumple in a ball before the fire. She still faced it but was no longer feeling it. Squirming on the plush rug, she gripped her stomach, coughing and then dry-heaving in her hysterics and fear. It was a miserable condition to be in and almost as miserable to watch.

From shadows near the balcony door, he'd been observing his brother's woman since it was dark enough for one to go undetected. She'd never once looked away from the fire after regaining her composure, or at least he had to assume so since he'd only come to check on her after Jaken's report that she wouldn't eat. It was an annoying game she played and dangerous to guess that he would play also.

At first he'd thought perhaps her appetite had been lost in reaction to the bah'leres, the snail-like parasite demons he'd acquired from a far off desert kingdom. The slimy little creatures had powerful saliva that would heal bones, purify poison, and even seal skin without a scar. He'd not worried about the wound he'd given her earlier in the morning because after a couple of sessions with the bah'leres she'd be all healed, but her loss of interest in eating was a concern. He knew it was not normal and not born of dislike for the food he had provided.

He'd gone to such a sizable amount of trouble to obtain her that death to starvation was not an option. He'd warned her to behave if she ever wanted to go home and watching her tense and curled form before the fire, he realized he might just have to reinforce the truth to his statement. Perhaps give her another cut to show he meant business.

Kagome could not sense one demon in particular when she was surrounded by so many. Even the walls seemed to be demonic, breathing and watching her at all times, and producing a smothering, evil aura that seemed to be kept at bay by the firelight. Sessho-Maru was able to walk up to within two feet of her before she realized he was there, but even the threat he posed was not enough to move her.

_Maybe he'll kill you..._ an optimistic voice in her head whispered. She gripped her stomach a little tighter and waited.

"Get up," he commanded. She didn't move but rather coughed a little and seemed to tighten the ball she lay in. A hot anger, similar to the one he'd exhibited this morning, filled his head and caused his next statement to come out on a growl. "I am not telling you twice, human."

Kagome's rebellious mind screamed at her to stand and kick the son of a bitch (literally) but she quieted herself, not letting the fear or adrenaline take over. If she waited a moment more he would go into a rage, he would lose control as he had that morning and take his anger out on her. He would become the killer she knew him to be. A tiny prickle of fear came into her then.

_Please be quick, please kill me quickly..._

Behind her Sessho-Maru also had to calm himself. Though she did not know it, he was closer to giving in to that particular breed of darkness that could destroy a demon as well as those around him, than either one wanted to know. Controlling his breath, Sessho-Maru came into himself again, and glared down at the source of his frustration. He would not bend over and grab her, he would not tell her again or threaten her, and he defiantly would not yield to her. If he had to stand there all night she would rise on her own and submit to him or he would kill her where she lay. The bitch might mean something to his brother but she meant nothing to him, curious interest or not.

_Mayhap that is what she wants,_ the voice that had warned him earlier whispered. _She wants to die, to escape you in a way you cannot follow._ He smiled malevolently. _Ahh, but I can follow._

"If you are hoping that I will kill you, release you from this," he gestured around the room, "then perhaps you would be interested to know I can also bring you back." He did not know if the Tenseiga would work on starvation, as he had not been sure it would work when he was dragging her through that snow storm and she collapsed in the cold, but she stirred at his feet, raising her head and turning it slightly to be able to hear him better. His smile curved and disappeared.

_Checkmate, bitch_

Kagome heard him move away and because she was more afraid of what he meant but wouldn't say than of what he represented physically, she pushed herself up and turned to face him. The fear she'd been keeping at bay washed over her then. He would do it too; he would kill her, torture her, and then work his demon magic and bring her back. She would know what it felt like to be torn limb from limb, to be whipped to death, or worst of all, to feel his poison as it passed through her body, destroying delicate tissue as it went, choking her from the inside out. She was suddenly very afraid.

His imposing figure, a dark shadow beyond the reach of the fire's light, moved to a table set with the meals she hadn't touched and sat. He had chosen the side of the table where there was little light, or was it he brought the darkness with him like a comfortable cloak. Either way Kagome found herself able to see only the fire reflecting in his eyes, which were almost the same color as Inu-Yasha's, only a bit more gold. They narrowed at her hesitation. The look boiled the adrenaline in her system, prompting her to move.

Because her fear was greater than her willpower to rebel, she gathered her strength and made a conscious effort to contain her emotions. Dragging her knees under her body, Kagome tried to stand twice but found that the self-imposed fast had weakened her considerably. Thinking back she realized it had been since noon the previous day since her last meal. Hating that she suddenly wanted to eat something, Kagome crawled to where Sessho-Maru waited at the table. She sat opposite him, not knowing what to do next, shivering slightly from exhaustion and terror.

Had he not been there she would have begun her meal. Pouring now cold tea and buttering a slightly stale bread cake, she might have even tested the soup, but the intimidating presence of the full-blooded demon that still starred at her through narrowed eyes kept her from moving. It was like facing off with a viper, waiting for the moment it would strike and kill and it froze her to the spot.

Sessho-Maru finally looked away from her; focusing past her form to the servants that stood, stone statues in a world of movement, awaiting a command. He could call them with a look, order them with a thought, and destroy them in a wink. Deciding that might be a way to intimidate his brother's female, should she become overly troublesome, he called to his minions to bring a fresh meal.

He focused intently on the closest one, shoving aside its natural, defensive reaction and plunging into its mind. The gray haziness was exactly as it should be, without a single independent thought. The creature stopped in its tracks and seemed to wait patiently for his order.

Kagome turned at the sound of drapes shifting behind her and watched as three servants that she had not known were there left the room. Three more approached and began gathering the dishes of untouched food that had been left on the table, but the one who'd been closest in approach, stood away, as though listening to something. Once the intricate tile pattern of the tabletop was again visible the other two took their burden and left.

"Watch," he said in a voice laced with amusement. Casting an uncertain glance in his direction, Kagome turned to watch the wraith.

Sessho-Maru began funneling psychic energy into the creature's head. He gave it one order after another, sending it into a reeling confusion, and then began injecting emotions. These servants, who his father had found and tamed many years ago, were natural killers fiercer than Sessho-Maru could ever be, or imagine being. They feasted telepathically on the emotions, sucking their prey dry before feasting on the flesh. It was because they had no feelings that they were so susceptible to them. But too much of anything could kill, and now, as Kagome watched, the wraith began to scream silently, holding its head as though preventing it from blowing-up. It was in agony, openly defying its master and fighting the telepathic onslaught.

Kagome almost got to her feet when the creature went down on its knees. It was near enough to the light that she could not see what it truly looked like. Pale gray skin was stretched tight over the bone of its abnormally round, bald head. Though mildly humanoid in build, there was nothing human, or demon, about its face. Two huge eyes, normally reflecting a mild pink color, were burning blood red, and its mouth was wider than any normal beast. Row upon row of tiny, pointed teeth, arranged like a shark's, was visible to her when it opened its mouth. The silent screams that wracked its body with tension sent shivers through her own body, as though her mind could sense the agony her ears could not discern.

When it stumbled toward her another step, Kagome did move. She scooted around the table and back towards the balcony door. The kimono Sessho-Maru had had her dressed in was too big and she tripped her self on the long material. Falling back away from the still approaching wraith, she landed on something surprisingly soft. She felt it move, wind around her waist, and pull her back.

Sessho-Maru's concentration was almost shattered when she bumped into him. He never broke eye contact with the wraith, however, since it would come at them with a vengeance if he released it now. He wanted to scare her but not to the point of indifference. His tail was shielding him against her back but if the wraith continued to fight, to come at them, it would reach her first. Careful to protect his property, Sessho-Maru wound his tail around her waist and shoulders, pulling her close to him. Her head came to rest against his shoulder, her hands grasping at his tail as though it was a lifeline.

Before them the wraith gasped as its chest was contracted from within. Sessho-Maru squeezed its mind again, pushing against the inner barrier that kept the creature alive, that part of the mind where its subconscious resided. He broke into its soul or at least that twisted and evil thing that was supposed to be its soul, and directly fed it the emotion it so craved. It was specifically designed to be too much, to overdose the wraith.

Kagome watched the creature make a final attempt to reach them before crumpling to the floor. It wrapped itself in a tight ball, tearing at its chest as though to remove its own heart. Behind her, Sessho-Maru snickered and squeezed her to him a little tighter. She was snug against him and not at all uncomfortable, except that the being behind her was obviously much more dangerous than she'd originally thought. The wraith's body jerked convulsively and then went still.

The only motion in the room was from the fire.

She waited tensely for him to say something, to tell her what he wanted or what would become of her, but only the fire answered her unspoken questions. Its crackling and hissing tempted her to return, to sit in its warmth and keep it company as it would her. Sessho-Maru's even breathes pressed against her back but it did not calm her as the fire had done. She cast a desperate look its way, the bright green of a particularly intense flame catching her eye. It reminded her of Fox Fire.

Sessho-Maru, too, turned to the fire. He could feel it more that she, his fur tingling beneath his clothes whenever a stray flame flickered enough to cast its light on him. Its orange glow was seductive in a way no physical lover could be and coupled with the strange, musky scent of his brother's woman, he began to feel his instinctual body stirring. She was warm next to him; her body fitting his in a way too right to be right. He was demon and her human, there should be no attraction, no feeling to protect and comfort. He pushed the unusual thoughts from his mind as he released her. She didn't move at first but a slight push from his tail had her crawling to her end of the table. Inching past the cooling body, she went past the table and began to move back to the fire.

"SIT," he shouted, the turmoil inside him momentarily getting the better of his control.

Kagome starred directly into his face before complying. She'd never been sat before, but guessed this would be a prudent time to try it.

When he had her under control again, he nodded towards the body, his voice dripping venom when he spoke. "That will be the first way you die."

She swallowed.

He held her gaze for a long minute, carefully searching her psyche for whatever it was that had set him off. Whereas the wraith's head was full of gray fuzz, hers was full of color. She was fighting a black fear that appeared as streaks over the healthy green calm of her being, with occasional bursts of red excitement that must be what gave her the courage to face him. There were other emotions too; light blue and violet sorrow, vibrant green and yellow for hope, and a strange sparkling gold, almost bronze really, that was her inner passion. It was the most beautiful and attracted his interest intensely. Yet the closer he got, the farther away it appeared, and when he sent a telepathic line to capture the glittering illusion, it disappeared completely.

Sessho-Maru's concentration was interrupted when his nose caught the aroma of miso soup, fresh brewed tea, and cinnamon buns. Across the table it took the girl a few extra moments to come out of his mental spell and smell the approaching meal; she jumped towards the fire, her eyes wide with fear, when the remaining wraiths suddenly materialized from the darkness and began placing the meal before them.

They reset the dish pattern, a pot of tea and carafe of sake the last to be arranged. With no acknowledgement from their master, the beings gathered the body of their fellow servant and returned to their positions, a total of five silent, lifeless soldiers guarding the bedroom door. If Kagome had turned to look she would have seen them enjoying a meal of their comrade.

Though Sessho-Maru had been served, he had no intention of eating. The food was not something he had ever tried before, being demon, and though he occasionally had sake, the drink held no interest for him right now. He needed to find out what power the girl had that she'd been able to excite him that morning, to send his mind into such a fury that he had actually lost control for a second, before he indulged in any drink that even for demons could dull the wits.

Across the table once again, Kagome held her head bowed, staring at the steaming bowl of soup before her. As a woman, it was her place to pour the tea and prepare Sessho-Maru's meal for him. She hated the thought of serving him, of submitting to him. In a moment of uncertainty she raised her head, just to check if he was even still watching her, and found her eyes lock to his.

There was concern in those two golden pools, the type one might have for a spouse or troubled friend. It changed as she watched to confusion, then sadness, and insecurity. He was studying her all the while, his face carefully neutral, but his eyes speaking volumes as she watched emotion after emotion flash into them. Time and again though, Sessho-Maru's eyes looked upon her with concern. She twisted her hands beneath the table, worry like she'd felt when she had told her story to Kaede and the others filled her chest. She'd seen emotion in him before.

She glanced at the table, easily able to imagine his rage and that he could fling the table crashing towards the fireplace to come after her. She no longer had any false illusions about the depth of his power, his strength. Hunching her shoulders, Kagome tried to make herself as little as possible. Her heart began racing as the moments passed and it became a conscious effort on her part to contain the panic that pricked at her mind.

"Eat," he stated simply, though he could easily sense her distress.

Kagome felt the panic and fear take over. Without thinking, really, she reached for the cups and teapot, pouring his first and then her own. She set the pot down in the center of the table, the handle in her direction so she could reach it, should more be needed. Next she took up the sake carafe and offered it, eyes downcast, to him.

Sessho-Maru starred at her, shock and confusion evident in his expression though she did not look up to meet his gaze. She sat frozen, the sake in her hands, waiting for him to accept or refuse it. And she had poured the tea for him. No one had ever done that, the main reason behind why he'd never tried the stuff. He had not expected courtesy, even with her scared beyond reason. Recomposing his appearance, the demon lifted his ornate sake cup, holding it out for her to fill. He noticed that she shook slightly as the warmed liquid was served.

He could tell the instant she realized what she'd just done. Kagome froze, the carafe half way between the two of them, and looked directly at him, her blue-gray eyes wide with shock. Sessho-Maru was tempted to smile, to show her that he was pleased, but instead lifted his cup in toast then sipped the sake. The warm drink coated his throat, loosening the knots in his mind and calming him slightly. He tipped the cup back and drained it, feeling the effects immediately as the potent fluid tingled on his tongue and relaxed him.

With controlled and conservative motions, he held the cup out again, asking for a second serving. She hesitated a moment then filled it, only half way he noticed, before setting the carafe next to the tea pot and resettling herself at her place. He set his cup on the table, the sake this time untouched, and watched her dine. Her movements told him she was awkward eating while he sat and watched. His annoyance at her from earlier, when she'd sat starving before the fire, had dissipated, and Sessho-Maru was amazed to realize he wanted her to be comfortable, to act without reservation or hesitation in his presence. He wanted her to be easy in his company and that fact set his mind reeling.

_Why should it matter,_ the voice in his head queried. _She's human and below you fool. Showing compassion or even the slightest weakness at all will cause her to become unmanageable._ He mentally shrugged, finding he enjoyed the way orange firelight flickered red in her hair. _She's Inu-Yasha's...,_ the voice whispered. Rage flooded Sessho-Maru's mind and it took him a couple of moments to realize it was jealousy driven. The stunning discovery fueled his anger further towards that breaking point which he had already crossed once that evening.

Kagome had not heard Sessho-Maru move, had not noticed his shadow shifting in any way, but she knew he was suddenly upset, angered even. She had come to recognize his demon presence as a chill that crawled down her spine. When he was calm, as he had been while she poured his second cup of sake, the chill was more of a warm caress. It had started at her neck and heated her insides, creating a placid and relaxing sensation that could lull even the fiercest of tempers. It was not so now.

Her appetite lost, Kagome placed her hands in her lap but dared a look at Sessho-Maru. His previously appearance was a lost thing of the past; only molten gold and austere features met her gaze.

"Why did you not fight me that first night?" Sessho-Maru asked in clipped tones, his anger still not quite contained. He needed to know if it was her unusual reaction to him that currently attracted him to her or if there was something else.

Kagome shied, half trying to remember the details of that night, and half out of contempt for him. When it became obvious that she was not going to answer, the demon lord actually felt another notch of patience slip away.

_Amazing,_ he said to himself, _she is actually managing to infuriate me._ Knowing he needed to contain himself before his demon rage could be ignited by this pathetic excuse for a living being Sessho-Maru averted his gaze to the now dying fire.

As the embers ebbed a chilled breeze fought its way into the room. It brought full darkness with it, all the smells and sounds of the world beyond this room preparing for rest, for the hunt, for death. It thrilled him to know out there, this night, or perhaps this very moment, there would be bloodshed and suffering. She shivered, not unlike she had that night the cold had almost gotten her. Remembering it now, he wondered why he hadn't let her freeze; what it was that had compelled him to save her. A remembrance of the bronze glitter in her emotions answered that question. Perhaps…

Kagome became less and less aware of her immediate surrounds as the night began to fill the room. It was a thick, choking mass of evil energy that radiated from the land beyond the balcony, an evil the firelight had kept at bay. She had never felt such a powerful force of darkness, not even in Naraku's presence. It was nauseating and not the least bit depressing. She could feel it wrapping around her mind, seeping into her very core, and tempting her to join it. Pulling her towards a sharp edge.

A flash of gold before her eyes and slight pressure on her arm brought her back to her self. It was suddenly not so cold either, and intense warmth was tingling down her spine, giving her back the life she had been releasing. Bright flickers of white came in and out of focus calming the rapid beat of her heart and subduing a nagging fear she had not know was there. Closing her eyes, Kagome gave in to its protection and safety. She relaxed in the comfortable softness that surrounded her body, her last thoughts wondering if she was dead.

Sessho-Maru had been blocking and absorbing the negative energy that had drifted through the balcony door. It was a refreshing bath of his heritage, a cursed aura that was part of the castle's defenses. He loved the feel of it and used it to help put his troubled mind to rest. The girl was not that big a deal, once he tired of her he'd simply give her back and let her become his lust-born half brother's problem again.

He'd taken another deep breath, mentally relaxing the tenseness in his shoulders. Because she'd been so quite he had hazarded a look at her. Panic gripped him when he saw her so close to succumbing to the aura's power. Her entire body was relaxed and her skin color had faded to a pale, waxen shade. Her breathing was shallower than that night in the storm, and her lips were slowly becoming an iridescent blue. The darkness was absorbing her and feeding itself off her soul. He'd not thought about it previously being he lived with it every day.

Acting on instinct he'd commanded the servants mentally to close the balcony curtains and restart the fire, while he'd swung around the table and dragged her dead weight into his arms. The color of her skin was nothing compared to the feel of it, slimy and tainted by the evil aura that moment by moment drained her. He'd never thought he'd see the day when he'd curse the mechanism protecting his lair.

Pulling off his outer kimono, he wrapped her hastily in it and turned to the fire. Commanding his minions without consciously knowing it, pillows, more rugs, furs, and blankets were heaped and arranged before the revived flames. He sat down in the middle of it all, quickly whipping his tail around her, cradling the limp body in his arms.

Dread tightened around Sessho-Maru's stomach when it became evident she was not recovering. Unsure what to do, he scourged his memory for the remedy and key to the aura's inclusion. He and all his family had never feared the darkness because it gave strength to a full-blooded demon, but even Inu-Yasha and his fully mortal mother had not been affected by it. It did not touch blood relatives.

Realizing that was the answer, Sessho-Maru made a tight fit of his left hand, being sure to gouge the claws deep into his palm so he bled. He pulled the sleeve on her arm up and scratched into the undead skin, quickly grasping it with his wounded palm to prevent excess bleeding but allow for an exchange. The skin beneath his hand shimmered a sparkling black and the pallid color retreated, leaving the healthy pink flesh unmarred in its wake.

He shifted attention to her face where it rested against his left shoulder. As his blood seeped into her body, driving back the aura's taint he waited impatiently for her face to regain color, and her eyes to open. He really wanted to see her eyes again, those misty gateways to her mind that told him so much by only the color. The dull gray hue persisted in her face and he squeezed her arm, pushing his life into her.

Impatient with the rate at which his blood was circulating, Sessho-Maru dived into her mind, expecting to be overwhelmed by the color and movement of her psyche. There was color, but not nearly what he'd witnessed before. The vibrant colors seemed to have been subdued with an ashen milky gray. The aura had added another presence to her mind, a barrier that prevented him from touching her soul and bringing her back from death. This was defiantly something Tenseiga could not reverse.

It's not working fast enough; he realized when he tested the barrier again. The evil was leaving her body but at a pace that would destroy her. He had to cut her again, to send her another lifeline so she would not drown.

Coming out of his trance he studied her face, deciding on the best place to make another entry. Tipping her head back, he cradled her skull in his right hand, and being careful of how hard he bit, Sessho-Maru grazed a fang along her bottom lip, cutting deep enough to start a flow of blood. He quickly ran his tongue along his teeth, opening a wound of his own, and bent to capture her mouth. Pressing hard he could feel his own blood already in hers as it passed into him through the kiss.

There was also her taste. It was cleaner than he had expected, and certainly much more pleasant than any demon female he'd been with recently. He could also feel her power; the way it helped fuels the sensation of warmth that reclaimed her body and mended her soul. The color was back too, bursting in him, as he was sure it was doing in her. The bronze filled him, funneling through their kiss to fill him with her passion, her love. It gave him greater joy than he could ever imagine. It all climaxed inside them at the same time, pushing the aura out, and initiating her into his family.

When the final bit of the darkness was driven out, a searing hot spark jolted through his mind. For a moment Sessho-Maru gazed into her eyes, their vibrant blue sending a flood of relief through his body, before she withdrew from his kiss. She settled in his arms, gazing with thanks in her eyes before she relaxed and slept, Kagome's mind and body exhausted from the battle just fought.

He, too, felt the release of the darkness' presence in her. He called on it, though, to bring him strength. It infused his body and mingled with both his blood and hers, accepting the combination. She would be safe from the castle's defenses.

Cuddling his burden, not even bothering to question what had driven him to save her because he now understood, Sessho-Maru rose and carried her to the waiting box-futon. The feather mattress crinkled softly under its guest, a whispered welcome of warmth and peace. As Sessho-Maru laid her back, he drew his hand away from her arm, breaking their blood-link. His demon blood condensed and sealed the striped claw wounds across her arm. Examining her lip, he saw the same thing only that it was more securely healed.

Satisfied with it all, Sessho-Maru pulled the thick blankets and furs up over her body. Her even breathes and natural color assured him one last time before he turned and stepped away. Pausing, he looked back. The firelight stroked the soft skin of her cheek and he felt that familiar stirring, that curiosity. It blazed in his mind. Coming back to the bed he sat by her for a moment, gently stroking her face. His claws created a gruesome contrast with her beauty, causing a strange sensation of self-consciousness in him. It was a unique feeling and he was not certain exactly how to identify it until he caught himself wanting to wake her. His curious desire was back and in full bloom, jealousy of his brother pushing it into an obsession, if not more.

Sighing an exasperated breath, he pulled himself up and left the bed. Heading to his own rooms via the balcony, he informed her servants to keep a close vigil.

It had not been what he'd expected but the results were certainly pleasing. He could feel her inside him, part of him, and so now understood a little of what she was. Granted her body was human, but her soul was more powerful than any demon he'd ever met. She had the potential to destroy with more force and power than even Tetsusaiga, but also to create like his Tenseiga. She was an enigma of hopes and desires, to balance the very forces that kept him and Inu-Yasha at odds. She was their equal.

Massaging his temples to relieve the slight headache that was developing, Sessho-Maru silenced Jaken with a raised hand. The toad demon had not even drawn a breath enough to protest his master's lethargic mood by the time Sessho-Maru had reached his own bed. Too exhausted to care, he shed his clothing and climbed in, wrapping himself in both the available blankets and his angora-like tail.

He was asleep soon after, bronze clouds sparkling within his subconscious being.


End file.
